icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omgitisme
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Omgitisme-20101109153816 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 15:38, November 9, 2010 Quote hello! i've noticed you posting the iSAFW videos and i was just wondering how do you get them all to conform to that shape?? i had posted the icarly/btr one earlier but it looked different than the others, the border was smaller and had a different shape. I just went back and saw you fixed it. If you could help that would be awesome. :) thank you. Omgitisme 00:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Two ways 1- When adding a video you can chose the 3rd layout Gallery. Then afterward remove the extra < videogallery > in the code so there is only 1 big gallery OR 2- You can Add a video normally then delete all the [[ |thumb |300px etc all the extra stuff so it look just like the other one in the gallery Video:Title You have to add it between the < videogallery > tag (DanT239 00:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC)) Re to your message on my talk page: I agree, it is obvious she won't understand until she is older.:)Creddie 4 Real 02:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 Real Congrats :) Congratulations on getting the Lucky Edit badge! :) Phenglei Kai 17:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) whoops Sorry I didn't respond on chat my friend came over to visit and I forgot to exit out! Itzxlucy 00:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy Oh my god, you missed so much! You're so lucky to not have been on chat last night haha, it was awful. Itzxlucy 22:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy chat! COME ONTO CHAT. RIGHT NOW. AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 06:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Find, Wait til 2012 For Season 1 is 25 Episodes-101>125 (2007-2008), For Season 2 is 25 Episodes-201>225 (2008-2009), For Season 3 is 20 Episodes-301>320 (2009-2010), For Season 4 is 26 Episodes-401>426 (2010-2011), & For Season 5 is 13 Episodes-501>513 (2012). Wait til 2012 & you will know that season 4 started in 2010 to 2011 & Season 5 start in 2012. Go ahead & re-fix it your way but you are the one are wrong. You can't beat an 36 years old Actor. Have a nice day... iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 06:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Already replied to this on your talk page. Thank you :) Thank you for that. You're one of the nicest Seddiers I've met. It's a shame and really unfair that some trolls can give Seddie shippers a bad name. So many of you are such nice people! Well, at least if we all work together we can stop ship warring...and world hunger...for the children. MusicManiac12323 02:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) lol Yes, because those starving adults will just have to take care of themselves while we fight trolls...WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!! MusicManiac12323 02:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) awww I'll miss you and I'll be back soon! Itzxlucy 18:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy ? what are you talking about? ;o seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 16:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) now I got it ! I ddint know saying shit on the wiki was forbidden .. sorry.seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 16:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Once again, thank your for your nice comments, it reall did help me a lot :) ♥ seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 10:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC)